thebigclubpenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper is a famous penguin on Club Penguin. He comes when his ship is docked at the Beach. He loves to talk like a real pirate. He has a famous Puffle. Yarr. Player Card In Rockhoppers' player card, there is not a "make friend" button (instead there is a box button which if you click on you get a background). If you click on the "Go to house" button, it goes to the Migrator. All other buttons (Find Friend, Go to house, Send Mail, Ignore and Report) are disabled. *In the past, the box button used to be a smiling face. *Only Rockhopper can make friends with other penguins. If you are a friend of Rockhopper, he will not appear on your friends list. He will visit you. This is valid for every penguin except Billybob. *Yarr is seen doing the same facial expression as Rockhopper on Rockhopper's player card. *It changed for the Island Adventure Party 2010. It has a smiley Face. Stories Sometimes, Rockhopper tells stories to other penguins while he is waddling around Club Penguin Island, often at the Cove. The Shark AT ME ISLAND I SEE SOMETHING YE KNOW WHAT IT BE? IT BE A SHARK! BIGGER THEN ME SHIP!!! SO I START SWIMMING!! I SWIM AROUND THE ISLAND! A THOUSAND TIMES!!! I BE MIGHTY FAST! FASTER THAN THE SHARK!! HE GET TIRED AND SWAM AWAY! I BE THE FASTEST PIRATE! The Cream Soda So there I was drinking me cream soda. I was so thirsty, I drank the whole barrel! But then I realized something, I wasn’t drinking cream soda at all! Do ye know what it was? It was shampoo! I was coughing up bubbles for a week. It was awful! Learn from ye mistakes! Always check the label on ye barrel! The Bubblegum Another story?! Okay Mateys. So there I was on my ship Sailing the seas with Yarr at my side. Yarr was chewing bubble gum. When all of a sudden Right in my beard, It was a sticky mess! I was picking it out for a week. The end Mateys. And thats all for Now. The Giant Clam I was sailing when I saw something It looked like a giant clam! I told it a story About Coins for Change The clam was to happy that it gave me a pearl! The Scrooge One night on the Migrator three ghosts appeared, the ghost of Christmas past, the ghost of Christmas present, and the ghost of Halloween. They told me I had to shape up! I told then I be not the Scrooge! They said "oh sorry" and left! Then he said "BU-HUMBUG!" and Ran of to his home. And that be the tall tale of the scrooge! The Cream Soda THERE I WAS ON ME SHIP, AND I FOUND IT WAS RAINING CREAM SODA! I FOUND MY CREAM SODA BARRELS HAD JUST EXPLODED! I CAUGHT SOME IN ME HAT AND DRANK IT VERY SLOWLY, AND IT LASTED ME TILL I GOT HERE! THE END Gallery RH Card.PNG